


【VDN无差可能】一百种熄火的方式

by Lyannsu



Category: Devil May Cry
Genre: M/M, Threesome - M/M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-08
Updated: 2019-04-08
Packaged: 2020-01-06 22:24:50
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,618
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18397565
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lyannsu/pseuds/Lyannsu
Summary: 如题这是个放飞自我想到哪写到哪的沙雕文，没有明确CP指向，各种【破下限】【恶趣味】【天雷】情节注意。





	【VDN无差可能】一百种熄火的方式

要说斯巴达家谁最烦人，那必然是但丁。尼禄一度怀疑过他是不是像毒蛇一样嘴里藏着个毒液贮存所，闲着没事时还扒着他的嘴用手指、舌头和老二轮番搜寻过那个薛定谔的毒囊，最后当然是没找到，还弄得两人都腰酸腿软，被姗姗来迟的维吉尔捡了两个好大的便宜。

总之，没人能怀疑但丁的嘴炮能力，他嘴里跑起火车来连自己都能甩出去。这不，原本他正趴在尼禄腿间，揉着自己那两块脂肪含量略显过剩的胸肌，上上下下给小尼禄做全身按摩，维吉尔一手揉着他的头发，一手揉着尼禄的屁股，顺便把这小子亲得上气不接下气。统而言之一切都在正轨上，不出意外的话，接下来就是一场激烈的肉搏混战，激烈到完事后他们不得不又双叒叕去买一张新床那种。

眼看气氛逐渐火热，尼禄在两个人的夹攻下越来越溃不成军，一时没忍住，上下一起口吐芬芳。维吉尔体贴地松开嘴给了他一点喘气的空间，冷不防但丁猛地往后一跳，发出了惊天动地兼瓮声瓮气的怪叫：“尼禄！你射到我鼻子里了！！”

天可怜见，这大概是尼禄射击生涯中最精准的一次。但丁顶着一脸快把他眼睫毛糊起来的精液，腰里围着上衣到处跑来跑去，又是抠喉咙干呕，又是闻胡椒粉诱导喷嚏，都没什么X用，尼禄的种子牢牢地黏在鼻咽部，坚决不肯挪动半分。最后还是维吉尔出手，指挥尼禄把但丁的脑袋按进浴缸里放满水，接着两人一起围观但丁如何吐泡泡。

嘴炮达人的肺活量是惊人的，尼禄一边尽职尽责地镇压着但丁的后脑勺，一边数秒，数到第250秒时泡泡终于消失了，但丁耷拉在浴缸边上，活像刚被刮了鳞还抹上盐的鱼。尼禄抬头看看自家老爹，继续默默数着，又数了130秒后维吉尔总算示意他可以放手了，于是他把但丁拖出来放好，眼睁睁看着维吉尔使出隔山打牛的功力，给了但丁的膈肌一记爱的抚摸。

“小子。”但丁捂着胸口一边咳嗽一边吐水时还不忘见缝插针说话，“我的肺消化不了蛋白质，下次还是老老实实地弄进胃里就好。”

尼禄垂着脑袋，有点愧疚。肉搏混战泡汤了，不过没事，只要他们还在一起，迟早都能再战起来。

然而维吉尔和尼禄都没想到，从那天起但丁像是开启了什么奇怪的支线，从嘴炮达人进化成了气氛杀手。譬如有次三人一起找乐子时，但丁被仰面放倒在桌子上，维吉尔和尼禄一人操他的喉咙一人操他的后穴，同时还在隔着桌子接吻。后来尼禄对一直抻着脖子感到了不耐烦，将每逢此时都格外纵容他的维吉尔拉上了桌子，后者的阴茎从但丁嘴里滑了出去，整个人呈半蹲半跪的姿势悬在但丁上方。

某人的机灵劲儿就在这时候涌了上来。他轻轻咬着维吉尔的囊袋磨了会儿牙，又按了按对方显得格外饱满的会阴，若有所思地开口：“保险起见我想确认一下，维吉尔，你没有放屁的需求吧？”

然后……然后没有然后了，维吉尔的幻影剑甚至戳进了事务所的地基里，尼禄忍了又忍，好悬没有素质魔人花Q变身。

打那之后但丁就被剥夺了说话的权力，维吉尔和尼禄有志一同，弄来了不计其数的口球，足够但丁戴到神笑10发售。可惜但丁充分诠释了什么叫牙尖嘴利，人类脆弱的橡胶和塑料总是被他咬得咯嘣咯嘣嘎吱嘎吱，最后啪嚓一下寿终正寝。又是某次尼禄和维吉尔都没来得及堵上他嘴的时候，但丁一脸淡定地噗噜噗噜吐掉残渣，张口就是一记精神冲击：“我感觉自己现在湿滑得像吃坏了肚子。”

这次尼禄没忍住发动了中指变身，扑扇着翅膀给了他叔一顿爱的老拳。维吉尔则早在但丁咬碎口球时就麻利地提刀破空去了魔界，大约是去找魔人专用情趣用品了。

其实按照维吉尔的想法，R18G可以解决一切控几不住话多的问题，奈何尼禄不喜欢血糊拉茬，老父亲只能另谋出路。等他刷完一轮又一轮的怪，带着大包小包的掉落材料回到人界，一进门就看见尼禄又在打但丁。他儿子把他弟弟按在地上，眼泪汪汪地一拳比一拳重，全都照着脸抡。

对此维吉尔选择沉默，并决定不去询问缘由。于是但丁秉持着山不来就我，我便去就山的原则，在被尼禄殴打的间隙努力发声：“嗨老哥，你说我们是不是能——嗷嗷嗷嗷嗷！！”

崽，干得好。维吉尔对那边的R18G现场抛去赞赏的眼神，镇定自若地做起了手工，伴着但丁时不时变调的嚎叫声对手上的材料又切又削又锉又磨。待R18G进化到R18再进化到G，手工艺品总算新鲜出炉，应用到但丁身上后，尼禄左看右看，总觉得自己拥有一辆摩托的梦想变向实现了。年轻人因此耿直地发出了提问：“你是按照自己角的形状做了这玩意儿吗？”

维吉尔再次把幻影剑一路戳进地基里时没忍住看了眼日历，他明明没有再次一走二十年啊？

 

————太沙雕了还是赶紧END吧————


End file.
